aishiteru, sakura
by jhino
Summary: ketika cinta telah ia dapat,permasalahan datang. sehabatnya mencintai kekasihnya dtambah lagi perjodohan dgn pria yang 11 tahun lebih tua darinya. lalu apanyang harus di lakukan oleh sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasosaku**

**Rated T semi M**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

"Sakura-chan.. aku..aku mencintai Sasuke." Aku gadis berambut ungu gelap ini malu-malu yang telah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil, Hinata Hyuuga. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, mendengar pernyataannya.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku menahan perih.

"sejak..sejak kita masuk SMA Sakura. Sa-sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku sangat mencintainya." Pipi Hinata memerah, dia memang sahabatku yang pemalu.

"Ohya? Apakah Sasuke tahu?"

"ehm..belum Sakura-chan, oleh karena itu ak-aku minta bantuan sakura-chan. Ak-aku ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Maukah Sakura-chan membantuku?" tanyanya dengan menatapku penuh harap.

"ok Hinata. Aku coba bantu ya." Aku berusaha tersenyum manis untuknya.

"benarkah sakura-chan?" mata hinata membulat lalu memuluk Sakura. "Sakura-chan memang sahabatku yang paling baik.", aku membalas pelukannya sambil menahan sesak di dada. Begitu sakitnya hatiku ketika aku tahu kami mencintai laki-laki yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau." Laki-laki itu memandangi langit dengan wajah datar.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Hanya mengantarkannya pulang sekolah saja. Aku tak tega, bagaimanapun Juga Hinata Sahabatku." Rayu Sakura.

" Dan bagaimanapun aku kekasihmu, Sakura. Aku hanya mau pulang bersamamu, aku tak mau pulang bersama dia." Balas laki-laki itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kesal karena kekasihnya ini keras kepala.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Sakura meski sekilas." Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Aku tak mau gadis manapun. Hanya dirimu, bukan Hinata yang kutu buku itu."

" ok-ok, tapi jangan hina Hinata dong. Dia itu sahabatku tau!" sakura cemberut membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan menghinanya, asal.." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengecup leher Sakura.

"Eeengh..sas..suke...nggh.." desah sakura ketika Sasuke menjilati leher Sakura.

" jangan..engh...di atap sekolah...ssshh.."

"aku ingin sekarang Sakura. Tak ada yang lihat kita sayang." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Sakura lalu mengecup leher sakura hingga merah dan mereka melakukan hubungan intim disana.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman keluarga Haruno **

Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya berada di ruamh keluarga, menikmati kebersamaan sajian teh yang rutin mereka lakukan setiap malam.

"Sakura-chan besok malam kita akan kedatangan tamu, sayang." Kata Mebuki Haruno, ibu Sakura.

"Tamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya sayang, teman Tou-san dari Amerika. Mereka kembali Ke Jepang hari ini dan mereka besok akan berkunjung ke rumah kita. Jadi besok kau harus berdandan yang cantik ya.", jelas Kizashi Haruno, ayah Sakura.

"iya tou-san, kaa-san." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

.

**In the school**

Seorang gadis duduk termenung di depan jendela kelas, menikmati angin yang berhembus membuat rambut indigonya melambai indah. Namum matanya tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket. Laki-laki yang ia kagumi.

"kau begitu cintanya dengan Sasuke sampai kau tak tau aku di sampingmu.", kata gadis yang berambut merah muda`

"ah Sakura-chan, maaf ya. Aku..aku tak tau kalau sakura-chan di sini. Maaf ya." Ucap hinata lembut.

"Tak apa Hinata-chan, jangan minta maa gitu dong." Balas Sakura.

"eem, Sasuke tampan dan pintar, jelas aku mencintainya Sakura-chan. Aku berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya." Kata Hinata dengan wajjah sendu. Membuat Sakura tak tega melihat. Baru kali ini sahabatnya itu merasakan cinta , karena Hinata adalah gadis yang polos, lembut dan baik.

Sakura menghela napas dan berkata "baiklah, aku akan membantumu sesuai dengan janjiku, Hinata-chan." Hinata tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau Sakura!" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"ayolah Sasuke. Aku tak tega melihat Hinata sedih." Sakura memelas.

"haah! Baiklah, tapi satu syarat."

"apa syaratnya, Sasuke?", tanya Sakura prnasaran.

"besok kau menginap di apartemenku." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Apa?! Sialan kau Sasuke! Mesum sekali otakmu! Oke, demi Hinata. Asal kau mau menemani dia" sakura akhirnya menyetujui syarat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman keluarga Haruno**

Ting tong ting tong

Bel rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno berbunyi, Hizashi Haruno membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Akasuna-san!"

"Haruno-san!"

"silahkan masuk, kami menunggu kedatangan kalian." Ucap tuan Haruno dengan senyum cerah.

"terima kasih, Haruno-san tersebut karena sudah mengundang kami." Balas tuan Akasuna dengan senyum tulusnya.

Kedua keluarga tersebut melakukan jamuan makan lam yang sudah disiapkan oleh keluarga rumah.

"Makanannya sangat enak Haruna Baa-san.", puji anak dari tuan Akasuna yang bernama Akasuna No Sasori dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Terima kasih, ini semua Sakura yang memasak, baa-san hanya membantunya sedikit." Balas nyonya Haruno. Sasori langsung menatap lembut pada Sakura dan memberikan senyuman manis membuat Sakura semburat merah di pipinya.

"ohya? Wah ternyata tak calon menantuku ini pintar sekali memasak." Kata nyonya Akasuna.

"Menantu?" , Sakura kaget.

" Iya sayang, sebenarnya tou-san dan kaa-san mengundang keluarga Akasuna untuk meresmikan perjodohan kau dengan Sasori." Jelas sang ayah enteng.

"per-perjodohan? Tou-san ini terlalu cepat dan..dan aku belum lulus sekolah tou-san." Sakura terbata –bata.

"iya Tou-san mengerti, tapi kan seminggu lagi kau ujian akhir sekolah, jadi kalian langsung menikah. Dan Tou-san ingin kalian menikah Sakura, itu permintaan Tou-san, sayang." Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia terlalu sayang orang tuanya namun di lubuk hatinya dia ingin menolak karena dia sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"emm, maaf kaa-san tou-san, baa-san dan Jii-san, bolehkah saya bicara berdua dengan Sakura-san, untuk lebih mengenal saja?" Sasori bertanya dengan sopan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"of course sayang, mulai sekarang panggil kami Kaa-san dan Tou-san, karena sebentar kali kalian kan akan menikah." Jawab nyonya Haruno dengan lembut.

Akhirnya Sasori dan Sakura beranjak pergi ke halaman belakang rumah keluarga Haruno.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Akasuna-san?" tanya Sakura ddingin. Sasori kaget mendengarnya namun dengan cepat dia berusaha tenang.

" panggil aku Sasori saja, Sakura. Emm, aku merasa sepertinya kau tak suka dengan perjodohan ini, benar kan?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang lembut.

" Sangat tidak menyukai." Jawab sakura singkat.

" apa karena kau merasa masih terlalu cepat untuk menikah atau karena kau sudah penya kekasih, sakura?"tanya Sasori hati-hati.

"dua-duanya." Ucap sakura.

"kalau begitu batalkan saja perjodohan ini. Kalau aku tak bisa, karena aku tak mau mengecewakan oarang tuaku. Kalau kau membatalkannya, aku akan menyetujuinya. Tapi kalau kau tidak membatalkannya barati kita menikah dan tak ada kata cerai sakura, karena aku masih takut tuhan. Bagaimana sakura?",Sasori memberikan solusi yang membuat Sakura kaget.

" Aku...aku.. tak ingin membatalkannya karena aku juga tak mau mengecewakan orang tuaku." Suara Sakura lirih.

"baik kalau begitu, yang harus kau lakukan adalah selesaikan hubunganmu dengan kakasihmu baik—baik sebelum pernikahan kita. Aku hanya tak ingin ada masalah nanti." Ucap Sasori sambil mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

**In the school**

Seminggu setelah ujian akhir sekolah sakura dan sakure berada di atap sekolah "kau Gila Sakura!katakan itu tak benar!katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda Sakura", Sasuke memukul tembok untuk menyalurkan emosinya.

"hiks...tidak saskuke..hiks..aku...aku akan menikah besok dengan Akasuna No Sasori...hiks.." isak Sakura.

"Batalkan Sakura! Aku mencintaimu!kita sudah melakukan hubungan sejauh ini!" "tak bisa...hiks..aku tak ingin kecewakan orang tuaku sasuke...hiks..aku mohon jadilah kekasih hinata sasuke..hiks.."

"aaaargh!" teriak Sasuke sambil menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. "baik! Aku kan menjadi kekasih Hinata! Puas kan?!" geram Sasuke, lalu bpergi menjauh dari sakura.

Sedangkan sakura menangis pilu "maafkan aku...maafkan aku...hiks..."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, keluarga Akasuna dan Haruno menyelenggarakan pernikahan megah untuk putra dan putri semata wayang mereka. Pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan lancar dan meriah, semua yang datang begitu senang hanya Sakura saja yang sedih, dan Sasori hanya bisa diam melihatnya, karena tak tahu harus bagaimana menghiburnya.

" sakura-chan! Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu?", kata Tenten.

"iya kau benar sekali Tenten, dan kau gadis yang beruntung menikah dengan Sasori. Dia kan direktur Suna Corp. Apalagi dia terbilang bisnis man yang termuda setelah Sabaku No Gaara." Ucap Ino.

Tiba-tiba Sasori datang, "wah kalian mengenal Gaara ya? Dia sepupuku CEO Sabaku Corp, padahal dia masih berumur 20 tahun lho. yang dijodohkan dengan keluarga Hyuuga, kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata Hyuuga." Jelasnya dengan lembut, namun sukses membuat Sakura tercengang. Kalau Hinata di jodohkan dengan Gaara lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

"jelas kami kenal Sabaku No Gaara. Dia pria yang sukses dan terkenal...eem playboy. Tapi kau juga tak kalah mudah Sasori-san, tampan lagi, serasi kok dengan Sakura-san." Kata Tenten.

"ohya? Padahal umurku 30 tahun lho. Jadi aku dan Sakura berbeda umur 11 tahun." Balas Sasori lembut, membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten kaget. Mana bisa pria dihadapan mereka umurnya seperti Jii-san mereka tapi wajahnya masih sangat muda.

"sakura-chan..selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian." Kata Hinata menyadarkan mereka.

" oh Hinata terima kasih ya. Kau datang bersama siapa?", tanya Sakura. Hinata hendak menjawab namun seorang pria menyelanya..

"Bersama denganku, selamat ya sepupuku. Kau akhirnya menikah juga sehingga tidak menjadi Jii-san lapuk." Kata Gaara terkekeh sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata, namun wajah hinata berubah menjadi sendu.

"aissh! Kau ini Gaara. Kau juga sebentar lagi akan menikah, beruntung sekali kau mendapat nona Hyuuga yang cantik ini." Balas Sasori,membuat muka Hinata memerah.

.

.

.

.

**In sasosaku rooms**

setelah pesta pernikahan yang megah selesai, sang pengantinpun pergi ke kamarnya. Suara gemericik air di kamar mandi menghiasi keheningan di kamar. Sakura duduk di meja riasnya, sambil membuka gaunnya namun dia kesusahan.

"Butuh bantuan, sakura?" tanya Sasori setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Seketika Sakura kaget apalagi melihat Sasori yang errrr...seksi.. rambut Sasori yang basah, dan jangan lupa dia hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang kokoh dan abs yang membuat pipi Sakura semburat merah.

"eee...ini...aku kesusahan melepaskan gaunku.." jawabnya dengan malu-malu. Sasori kemudian berjalan mendekatinya, hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sasori memegang pinggang Sakura agar menempel padanya, aroma mint menyegarkan dan memabukkan membuat tangan sakura melingkar di leher Sasori tanpa sadar. Kemudian kedua tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Sakura, menurunkan resleting gaun sang istri perlahan sambil menatapnya, Sakurapun terhipnotis dan secara otomatis ia memejamkan mata saat bibir mungilnya tersentuh oleh bibir Sasori. Lumatan-lumatan kecilpun terjadi dan tanpa sadar Sakura membuka bibirnya perlahan,kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Sasori untuk bermain lidah dengan Sakura. Bunyi lumatan dan permainan lidah mereka menjadi irama di kamar mereka.

Tanpa di sadari mereka telanjang di kasur dengan masih bercumbu, berusaha saling dominasi. Sang istri terbuai permainan lidah sang suami, hingga air liur mereka keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka. Sakura akhirnya memukul pelan dada bidang Sasori karena kehabisan udara.

"aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, bolehkah sayang?" tanya Sasori kalem mencium kening sang Istri kemudian membelai pipinya.

"aku milikmu, Sasori." Jawabnya dengan mendesah. Suara yang seksi membuat Sasori lebih bergairah.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasosaku**

**Rated T semi M**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Sinar matahari menyelinap dicela lipatan korden kamar sepasang pengantin baru yang baru selesai melakukan malam pertama mereka. Hal itu mengusik tidur wanita itu.

"uuumm.." lenguh wanita yang tidak lain bernama Sakura. Matanya masih terpajam, namun dia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya, membuat sensasi hangat dan nyaman. Sakura kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Diamati wajah pria itu, tanpa sadar tangan lentiknya mulai menyentuh rambut merah darah itu yang lembut, lalu mata, hidungnya yang mancung terakhir bibir merah pria yang berlama lengkap Akasuna No Sasori. Satu kata yang terucap, "tampan" gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba mata pria itu terbuka perlahan

"ehm, kau juga cantik, love." Suara serak itu membuat jantung sakura berdegup kencang.

Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga hidung mereka berdekatan. Keheningan menyelimuti kamar, mata saling menatap. Tangan kekar milik sasori mengusap-usap punggung Sakura yang telanjang. Membuat Sakura bersedir dan memerah.

"aishiteru, sakura."

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berhenti sejenak mendengar kata sakral itu dari bibir manis suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Breakfast**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah pria berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian berhenti memandang tersenyum sang istri yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"saso-kun...ayo kita sarapan." Ajak Sakura lembut. Sasori pun menurutinya dan makan masakan Sakura.

"ini enak sekali, sayang. Aku beruntung mempunyai istri sepertimu."puji Sasori. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"setelah ini kau kekantor?" tanya sakura.

"tidak. Aku libur." Jawab Sasori singkat sambil minum teh buatan sakura.

"eh, lalu apa yang kau lakukan kalau libur?"

"em, bagaimana kalau kita bikin anak lagi sayang?" goda Sasori

"dasar mesum! Memangnya semalem kurang?" sakura bersemu merah.

"yup..sangat kurang. Lagi pula orang tua ingin sekali punya cucu sayang." Jawab sasori mengelus pipi istrinya sayang.

"nanti malam saja!" ketus sakura beranjak ke ruang tamu menghindari Sasori. Sang suamipun tertawa dan mendekati sang istri.

"oh ayolah sayang, sekarang saja. Jangan jual mahal seperti itu. Padahal semalam kau yang memegang kendali lho. Kau diatasku, menunggangiku, dengan sangat..", perkatan sasori terpotong.

"stop! Saso-kun. Atau tak ada jatah nanti malam!" ancam sakura.

"hehehehe, iya sayang." Sasori kemudian memeluk sakura.

"aishiteru sakura." Ucap sasori membuat hati sakura bimbang.

"bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Padahal kita bertemu ketika kita di jodohkan." Sakura menatap lurus kedepan sambil bersandar didada sang suami.

"kita pernah bertemu sebelumya sayang." Jawab sasori.

"hah? Kapan?" sakura mendongak menatap Sasori.

"ketika aku berumur 15 tahun, kau masih berumur...emm..aku lupa itu.. waktu itu aku menangis dan terluka, kau mengobatiku dan berkata aishiteru padaku. Saat itulah aku jatuh cinta padamu sayang." Jelas sasori tersenyum manis sambil mencium kening sakura.

Sakura pun menatap mata suami mencari kebohongan namun yang ada kejujuran dan kehangatan yang terpancar.

"apa sayang ingat?" tanya sasori, sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tapi memang aku suka bilang aishiteru waktu kecil ketika aku terluka, karena kata kaa-san itu penyembuh paling ampuh." Jawab sakura sambil membelai dada suaminya.

"iya, sejak kau bilang begitu lukaku sembuh. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengucapkan aishiteru agar hatimu terbuka untukku dan sembuh kembali sakura." Mata sakura berkaca-kaca karena ucapan sasori itu.

"aishiteru, sakura."

"sayang.."sakura tetap diam

"sakura.."panggil sasori lagi, namun tetap sama...kemudian sasori mengangkat dagu sang istri, betapa kagetnya dia melihat istrinya menangis. Ditangkupnya wajah sang istri kemudian hapusnya air mata sakura.

"hiks...maafkan aku...hiks..maafkan aku...hiks."

"ssst..tidak sayang.. kau tak salah. Aku akan menunggumu..selalu...aku selalu ada bersamamu sayang." Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya memberikan kenyamanan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasosaku**

**Rated T semi M**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Sebulan sejak pernikahan mereka, kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat akur, tak pernah ada pertengkaran. Sakura menjadi istri yang baik untuk sasori meski perasaannya sekarang naik satu level, yaitu suka. Pagi ini seperti biasa sakura menyiapkan sarapan sasori sebelum berangkat kerja. Dengan terampil dia memotong sayuran dan bumbu lainnya. Namun tiba-tiba perutnya bergejolak, rasa mual dan peningnya kepala membuat dia tak fokus memasak, hingga..

Huuueeek

Huuueek

Sasori yang berjalan santai menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, langsung berjalan cepat.

Huueek

Huueeek

Sakura hanya memuntahkan cairan bening, karena dia belum makan. Ingin rasanya berhenti namun perutnya mual sekali.

"sayang, kau kenapa?" sasori mengusap lembut leher istrinya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu membasuh bibirnya.

"wajahmu pucat sayang. kau sakit? Kita kedokter sekarang."

"aku mungkin hanya masuk angin aja saso-kun."

"tapi wajahmu pucat sekali sayang."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah kembali namun tubuhnya oleng, dengan sigap sasori menangkapnya.

"tu kan. Pokoknya kita kedokter. Tak ada penolakan."

Mau tak mau sakura menurut apa kata sasori bila suaminya sudah memasang wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Hospital**

Sasori menunggu Sakura dengan hati yang cemas, meski dia selalu memasang wajah datar namun tetap saja pancaran matanya menandakan kekawatiran tentang kondisi istrinya.

"tuan sasori." Sapa dokter itu tersenyum setelah memeriksakan istrinya.

"ya, dok. Bagaimana kondisi istri saya? Tanya sasori sambil merangkul pinggang istrinya posesif.

"nona sakura baik-baik saja. Dia tidak sakit. Justru itu ada kabar gembira untuk anda tuan."

sasori penasaran, "tadi dia mual-mual, masa baik-baik saja? Lalu apa kabar gembiranya kalau istriku pucat seperti ini? Sakura yang mendengarkan kekawatiran suaminya hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus dada suaminya.

"ooo... justru mual-mual itu menandakan bahwa istri anda hamil. Dan usia kehamilannya satu bulan tuan." Jawab dokter itu.

"ooooh... hamil..." jawab sasori enteng.. tapi kemudian" WHAAAAT?!HAAMIL! astaga! Sakura...aku...aku..." lanjut sasori terkejut bukan main.

Sakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi suaminya "iya, saso-kun akan jadi otou-san."

Sasori langsung memeluk istrinya dan berseru bahwa dia akan menjadi ayah. Dokternya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasosaku home**

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, pasangan saosaku itu tersenyum bahagia, terlebih sasori. Sangat tercetak jelas di wajah awet mudanya. Bahkan hari ini dia minta ijin libur kerja pada ayahnya karena ingin merayakan kehamilan istri yang di cintainya.

"nah minum susunya sayang." sasori membuatkan susu ibu hamil pada sakura.

"arrigato saso-kun." Sakura meminum susunya sampai setengah gelas.

"dihabiskan sayang." sasori duduk disebelah sakura sambil mengelus kepala sakura.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "aku kenyang."

"bagaimana bisa kenyang sayang, kau belum makan sama sekali. Ayo habiskan susunya sayang." rayu sasori lembut. Sakura akhirnya menuruti suaminya, diminumnya susu itu hingga habis.

Cup..

Sakura kaget, wajahnya memerah setelah sasori menciumnya, lain halnya dengan sasori yang tersenyum jail, "tadi ada bekas susu menempel di bibir bawahmu sayang. jadi aku cium saja."

"saso-kun aja yang mesum, huh!" sakura mencubit perut sixpack sasori yang meringis sedikit kesakitan akibat cubitan sang istri.

Mereka menikmati kebersamaan dan melewati satu hari ini bersama. Sasori sering menjaili sang isri dan selalu dihadiahi cubitan-cubitan kecil yang tak jarang membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Bunyi bel rumah membuyarkan kemesraan pasangan sasosaku. Dengan segera sakura menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"sakura..."sapa pria itu.

"eem...gaara?" panggil sakura ragu-garu, takut salah orang, dan gaara mengangguk membenarkan sakura.

"yooo, gaaara. Masuklah. Sayang bisa buatkan minuman,hem?" sasori merangkul lembut bahu istrinya dan di ikuti anggukan kepala istrinya.

**Family room**

Sasori membaca undangan yang diberikan oleh gaara kepadanya. Di bacanya baik-baik, kemudian dia tersenyum membacanya.

"selamat ya gaara, aku senang ini kabar yang memgembirakan." Ucap sasori tulus.

"memang apa isi undangan itu saso-kun?" tanya sang istri penasaran setelah menaruh tiga cangkir teh di meja dan duduk disamping suaminya.

"aku akan menikah dengan hinata minggu depan, sakura." Gaara menjawab ringan, namun membuat sakura tercengang. Dilihatnya gaara begitu bahagia karena bisa menikah dengan hinata.

"eh sakura, kau kenapa diam begitu?" tanya gaara lalu melihat sasori.

"sayang...kau kenapa?" tanya sasori lembut sambil mengusap kepala sakura.

"aaaa... aku hanya terkejut saking senangnya, akhirnya sahabatku itu menikah." Ucap sakura dan tersenyum kecut.

"hahaha, ya aku juga senang, bisa menikah dengan wanita yang aku cintai. Kalian tau aku jatuh cinta kepadanya ketika pandangan pertama. Dia sangat cantik, lembut dan anggun. Dan mulai saat itu aku benjanji dalam hatiku, aku akan jadi pria dan suami yang baik untuknya." Jelas gaara dengan senyum tipisnya.

"wah sekarang gaara si bad boy tobat? berarti kau tak akan ke club malam, minum alkhohol, merokok?" tanya sasori terkejut.

"benar sekali sasori, aku akan mengubur masa lalu kelamku. Aku sangat mencintai Hinata." ucap gaara mantap.

"aku senang mendengarnya gaara, aku harap kau bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuknya."ucapnya tulus, namun dalam hati bersedih bagaimana kisah cinta hinata dan sasuke. Padahal dia menerima pernikahannya dengan sasori demi lepas sasuke untuk hinata, tapi ternyata malah hinata akan menikah dengan Gaara.

"kau juga kelihatannya bahagia, sepupuku. Ada apa gerangan?" tanya Gaara menyeruput teh hangat yang sudah dibuatkan istri sepupunya.

"hahaha, kau benar Gaara, aku akan jadi ayah. Sakura sedang mengandung anakku yang berumur satu bulan." Kata sasori tersenyum bangga sambil mengelus peerut istrinya yang masih rata, sakura ikut tersenyum.

"waaah, selamat sodaraku! Kau memang hebat Sasori." Gaara terkejut sekaligus senang.

"ya, oleh karena itu setelah menikah cepatlah buat anak sepertiku, umurmu sudah tua bung." Ejek sasori, langsung dihadiahi cubitan oleh istrinya karena kemesuman suaminya. Gaara juga mendelik karena ocehan sepupunya itu.

"eh ngomong-ngomong, sakura dan hinata kan bersahabat dan baru lulus sekolah juga kan. Berarti sakura tau semua tentang hinata?"

"um, aku dan hinata bersahabat, dan ku juga tau semua tentang hinata. "jawab sakura dengan senyum.

"wah, kalau begitu apa saja yang disuka Hinata?" tanya gaara antusias.

"uuum.." gumam sakura yang nampak mengingat tentang Hinata " lafender...ya...dia suka bunga lafender..dia juga makanan manis, dia pandai memasak, membuat kue, bahkan teh buatannya itu sangat nikmat ketimbang buatanku gaara. kau pasti beruntung mendapatkan istri seperti hinata, gaara." jawab sakura panjang lebar.

"em, aku sangat beruntung sakura. Aku juga ingin punya anak kembar. Aku akan membahagiakan hinata."

"aku percaya itu gaara. kau orang yang baik dan dewasa untuknya. Aku harap kau bisa membahagiakan hinata seperti janjimu gaara, karena hinata adalah sahabatku."sakura tersenyum lembut dan bersandar di dada suaminya.

"pasti sakura. Apapun akan aku lakukan, untuk Hinata." gaara tersenyum melihat pasangan sasosaku itu.

Gaara akhirnya pamit untuk pulang agar sasori bisa menemani sakura istirahat karena sekarang sakura sedang hamil.

TBC

PS: untuk cerita tentang gaahina hanya diceritakan sedikit saja di ff ini, karena aku sudah buat ffnya yang berjudul "our twin", bisa dibilang ff "Aishiteru, sakura" merupakan pra sequel-nya "our twin", jika kalian penasaran ttg gaahina, bisa baca n jangan lupa review ff "our twin". Dan sambungannya "our love". Thanks a lot teman2.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**SASOSAKU**

**(SASORI-SAKURA)**

**Rated T**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

**Gaahina wedding**

Sebuah sedan BMW mewah keluaran terbaru baru saja terparkir manis. Dengan sigap seorang pelayanan membukakan pintu mobil tersebut dan memunculkan pemiliknya yaitu akasuna no sasori beserta istrinya, akasuna sakura. Sasori menggandeng sang istri masuk ke dalam. Banyak pasang mata menaruh kagum melihat pasangan suami istri tersebut. Bahkan tak jarang diantara mereka berbisik.

"lihat mereka, begitu serasi dan mesra lagi."

"ya, mereka juga baru saja menikah satu bulan ini, padahal jarak umur mereka juga jauh lho."

Sasori dan sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya dan berjalan mendekati keluarga Sabaku dan Hyuuga.

" Rei jiisan, hiashi jiisan.." sapa sasori ramah.

"oh sasori... sakura... kalian datang.." balas rei kemudian memeluk keponakannya.

"sakura kau cantik sekali malam ini." Puji Hiashi.

"terima kasih jiisan. Hinata-chan juga tak kalah cantik dengan kimononya." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"ya aku sangat bahagia hinata bisa menikah dengan gaara. akhirnya sekarang aku dan rei bisa mewujudkan cita-cita kami sejak kecil." Ucap hiashi dengan bangga.

"sakura bagaimana kau mau di jodohkan seorang jiisan yang bertamang awet muda huh? Kau pakai rayuan apa sasori?" goda rei membuat sakura bersemu merah di kedua piinya, sedangkan sasori menggarukkan kepala yang tak gatal.

"kalian ini suka sekali menggoda mereka." Sahut karura datang kearah mereka bersama hikaru.

"ah karura baasan dan hikaru baasan.. kalian sangat cantik sekali." Sapa dan puji sasori ramah.

"aish kau ini, tak cukup kah kau punya istri muda dan cantik, sekarang kau merayu istri kami sasori." Ucap hiashi pura-pura kesal membuat yang lainnya tertawa mendengarnya. Namun mereka tak menyadari ada sepasang mata dengan tatapan tak senang melihatnya, terutama ketika melihat sasori dan sakura begitu mesra.

.

.

.

.

"gaara dan hinata, selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

"terima kasih sasori." Balas gaara dengan tersenyum lebar yang jarang iya munculkan.

"hinata-chan selamat ya, aku senang kau menikah." Ucap sakura tersenyum tulus, berbanding terbalik dengan hinata yang tersenyum memaksakan.

"terima kasih sakura-chan. Dan selamat kau hamil. Aku tak sabar melihatnya sakura-chan." Ucap hinata lembut.

"sebentar lagi kau juga akan hamil seperti sakura, hinata. cukup melakukannya 'itu' dengan rutin dan..ugh! sakit, love." Sasori merintih kesakitan ketika istrinya mencubit perut sasori gemas. "dasar mesum." Jawab sakura ketus.

"meski mesum kau menikmatinya kan love.", balas sasori dengan senyum menggoda, wajah sakura memerah mendengarnya.

"hahaha... aku akan pastikan hinata hamil sama sepertimu sakura." Ujar gaara memeluk pinggang dan mencium pelipis hinata yang dari tadi diam.

Sakura melihat wajah sedih hinata menjadi tak tega, "saso-kun, aku lapar." Bisik sakura.

"aa...gaara hinata, sepertinya sikecil lapar, jadi kami tinggalkan kalian berdua ya." Kata saori sambil mengusa perut istrinya lembut.

"baiklah, nikmati pestanya, sepupu dan ipar." Ucap gaara riang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori melihat sang istri yang lahap menyantap makannya, sehingga dia membatin 'benar apa kata kaasan, wanita hamil pasti akan makan banyak.'

"sayang, makannya pelan-pelan."sasori mengelap sudut bibir istrinya yang belepotan.

"ini enak saso-kun, kau tau aku tak suka dengan susi mentah tapi ini enak sekali."

"ya karena itu kau hamil, love. Jadi wajar saja. Mau aku ambilkan lagi, hum?" tanya sasori lembut. Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Sasori sibuk mengambilkan susi dan makanan lainnya untuk sang istri, hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi untuk mendekati sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau bukan seperti sakuraku kalau cara makanmu seperti itu." Ucap pria itu sukses membuat mata sakura terbelalak. Sakura tak menyangka bila ia kan bertemu lelaki itu lagi.

"kenapa diam? Bukannya kau selalu menjaga ola makanmu sakura sayanag?" ucap ria itu yang duduk dtempat suaminya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia masih syok melihat lelaki itu. Ya lelaki yang terakhir kali bertemu dengannya sebelum ia menikah. Lelaki yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan cinta. Lelaki yang yang pertama kali merasakan tubuhnya pertama kali karena baginya lelaki itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Dengan susah payah sakura menelan makanan yang ada di dalamnya mulutnya dan sekuat tenaga dia menyebut nama lelaki yang ada dihadapannya.

"sa-sasuke.." ucap sakura dengan terbata.

Ya lelaki yang ada dihadapannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan kekasihnya yang sempat berhubungan dengannya selama hampir tiga tahun. Lelaki yang membuat dia bertekuk lutut tak berdaya.

"apa kabar sayang?" tanya sasuka sambil menyeringai.

TBC

PS ; Terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya yang sopan dan membangun.^_^ Ini memang pair sasosaku. ^_^

Sekedar info, mulai sekarang aku update cerita ini satu minggu sekali. Karena aku juga harus meng-update chapter2 ff-ku yang lainnya. Terima kasih sebelumnya cingu. ^_^


End file.
